


天马恐成本文最大输家

by 掉毛的狐狸子 (1094233706)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1094233706/pseuds/%E6%8E%89%E6%AF%9B%E7%9A%84%E7%8B%90%E7%8B%B8%E5%AD%90
Summary: 这次依然是菲尔/修伯特我坚称我吃互攻，产出却都是修伯特受由此可知我确实对修伯特是真爱





	天马恐成本文最大输家

首先我们假设男人也能骑天马  
其次我想象不到修伯特同意天马震的动机，所以不写动机和原因了  
最后不要追究生理因素，我没骑过马更没骑过天马，不知道该怎么在天马上papapa还能不掉下来

众所周知修伯特恐高，平时站在修道院的桥上都不敢往下看的，只能眺望远方装深沉。

上了天马整个人气场都变了，死死搂着天马的脖子，脸埋在白毛里，不敢睁眼也不敢抬头。菲尔就很无奈的从后面抱着他，贴着耳朵小声说话，努力劝他睁眼看看。

修伯特也很想克服自己的恐高，在菲尔的劝诱下勉强抬头睁开一只眼睛向下看——吓到差点晕过去。

这时候菲尔会稍微有点严厉的让他坚持，并且嘲笑他“堂堂宫内卿居然连天马都不敢骑”，还会让天马飞的更高。

等到天马飞到一个比较高的，下面人看不见的位置，菲尔就要开始动手动脚。修伯特本来就只穿了长袍，撩起来以后下身就和马背亲密接触，短毛蹭着会阴又疼又痒，后面早就做好了扩张和润滑，液体溢出来把马背弄的湿答答一片。菲尔一边抱紧修伯特一边伸手试探，虽然嘴上不说但他内心超爽的。

本来就是在天上，虽然别人看不见他们但是他们能看见下面城里有人来来回回走动，天上风也很大，一直吹着裸露的下身，恐高+野外+露出，实在是过于刺激了。所以虽然扩张什么的都已经做好了，但是修伯特过于紧张，菲尔插入还是费了一番功夫。

天马上只能背后位，对于喜欢正面拥抱接吻的菲尔来说其实没什么意思，最大的乐趣就只能落到调戏修伯特上。菲尔非常坏心眼的让马悄悄向皇城的方向飞，大约到城堡上空的时候突然贴到修伯特耳边让他向下看，修伯特一睁眼就看到皇城到处都是人，皇女甚至就站在露台上，刚有点生气想骂人，再一看离地面比刚才还远，又吓到只能努力扭头不看地面。这时候菲尔恰到好处的跟着天马拍翅膀的节奏对准前列腺撞，动作幅度还特别大，感觉稍微不小心就要掉下去。最后修伯特一句完整的话也没说出来，只能一边承受汹涌的快感一边咬着牙抓紧天马的脖子，断断续续的骂菲尔。

在路上菲尔就先射了，顶着前列腺内射，修伯特被这一下搞的浑身发软，还要被菲尔按着在耳边轻声细语，“精液流到马背上就很难跟管马的小姑娘解释了，所以·一·滴·也·不可以流出来哦”  
（菲尔深得修伯特真传）

最后天马带着他们飞到菲尔在城外的私宅，修伯特一路上都在被菲尔搞的快感和恐高中来回交替，要不是还在被菲尔搞他大概在天上就会直接吓软。到天马落地的时候恐高问题终于结束，快感就占了上风，最后还是猝不及防的全射在了马背上。

菲尔愣了愣，挥手示意远处马厩的人全都退下，突然就很开心的大笑起来，抱着脸红到耳朵的修伯特回了房间。

第二天修伯特收到两份监视报告：有不明人物留宿菲尔迪南特私宅；以及，宰相菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，半夜在马厩刷马。  
宫内卿罕见的盯着报告脸红了片刻，抬手用暗魔法将两张纸一起碎掉了

本期最大输家：菲尔迪南特的天马


End file.
